The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inmanpinli’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany and Johannesburg, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Mandevilla plants that flower freely and have attractive flowers that resist fading and sun scald.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany in June, 2008 of Mandevilla sanderi ‘Rio White’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with Mandevilla sanderi ‘Rio Deep Red’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Johannesburg, South Africa in December, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Johannesburg, South Africa since March, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.